


I Held Your Heart In My Hand

by ohhitherekate



Series: A Married Princess and a Hopeless Pirate [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long day. </p><p>And the last thing she expected was to have a pirate standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night asking for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Held Your Heart In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> AU obviously. (Because AU is better)

Of all the things he had done in the past three hundred years, Killian Jones never felt the need to apologize. That was his way of life. It was a way to survive. But now that he was living here in this hell-hole known as Storybrooke, he supposed he should make amends to those who he had wronged. 

Swan wanted nothing to do with him.

(Though he had apologized numerous times)

The Charmings wanted nothing to do with him

(He apologized once)

The only person who gave him the time of day was Baelfire. 

(Neal now)

Belle told him to go to Hell.

(Darling, I’m in it)

He’d die before he apologized to Rumpelstiltskin. 

Maybe that was all he had left to do.

Die. 

No.

Not yet. He still had one more person on his list to apologize to.

A pretty little princess who wore a lilac dress made of silks. A princess who trusted him and he took advantage of. He already knew what she’d say, knew she’d slam the door in his face. Perhaps she’d laugh at him. 

No, he thought. She’s too kind to laugh. Even at a scoundrel like me. 

He shouldn’t have waited this long to apologize to her. He should have done it back in the Enchanted Forest. But when Queen Snow spoke of the little princess’s pregnancy, he couldn’t work up the courage to apologize to the mother to be. He had stolen something precious from her.

Her heart. 

In a way, he supposed, he violated her. 

You’re a pirate. Pirates violate pretty little things every day. 

She didn’t deserve that though. All the pretty little princess wanted to do was help from the start. 

So here he stood on the princess’s (he supposed now Queen) doorstep. Neal had given him the address. He wanted to help Hook make amends with the people he had wronged. 

“Are you doing this for Emma?” Neal had asked. 

“Believe it or not, I’m doing this for myself.” Hook had told him. 

Emma would never be with him, and he couldn’t blame her. Though is pride did. 

As he was about to knock, through an open window, he could hear singing. He stood there, listening for a moment. He could hear the sound of cooing, a babies giggle. He felt himself smiling. It had been so long since he smiled. 

His mother used to sing to him when he was a child. 

She was humming now, 

“Sleep Phillip, close your eyes and in the morning sun will rise.” She sang. 

Phillip. 

That was her prince’s name. 

“Goodnight my sweet boy.” He heard her say. 

He stood on her doorstep for a moment, debating on whether he should knock or not. But before he could get the chance to flee, the pretty little princess opened the door.

“Oh,” 

She was surprised to see him there. 

(Surprised to see anyone on her doorstep so late at night)

“Your Majesty,” he said with a crooked grin. 

“What are you doing here, Hook?” She asked, making herself seem taller than she really was, trying her best to be strong. He was a ruthless pirate and he had taken advantage of her before. What was to stop him now? 

“I heard you singing,” he told her. “Quite lovely. Did one of your fairy godmothers gift you with song?” He asked. Though he already knew the answer. He knew her story – Cora had told it to him while they spent twenty eight years cursed in the protected part of the Enchanted Forest. 

A princess cursed by a powerful witch only to be woken up by True Love’s kiss. 

She had been asleep during those twenty-eight years he spent in the Enchanted Forest. Not until Swan broke the curse was she awoken by her prince. (Only to have the noble prince die that very day) A sad tale indeed. 

But the resourceful little princess found a way to bring her true love back and now had a child with him. 

He envied the prince. 

“Are you here to mock me, Hook?” She asks. 

He chuckles. “No, Your Majesty, I am not.” 

Aurora huffs. Somehow she doesn’t take him seriously. 

(Should he take offence to that?)

“Your Majesty,”

“I am no Queen here, Hook.” She tells him. 

Her titles are gone; she is no longer a Queen. Perhaps she’s a little thankful for that. No pressure of ruling a kingdom. She is nobody here, except to her husband and son. She can’t remember the last time someone addressed her as Princess or Your Majesty.

In Storybrooke she is simply; Aurora. 

“What shall I call you?” He asks. 

“Nothing.” Aurora replies. 

He hides his sigh. Of course she too hates me.

“Now if you wouldn’t mind, please leave me be.” She says before turning back, closing the door to her house. 

“-I held your heart in my hand, M’lady.” Hook said before she could shut the door on his face. Aurora turned slowly, looking to him. “And I know it’s good.” 

She didn’t speak; she simply continued to look at him. Perhaps she was trying to figure out what sort of rouse he was playing at now. 

“What is this? Some sort of Pirates Rouse?” Her voice lingered in his head. 

It was what she had asked him right after he had stolen her heart, woken up by him in the cave Cora kept her prisoner in. 

His jaw tightened. 

“I’m here to apologize to you.” He finally gets out. 

Aurora raises a brow. 

More than surprised. 

Because she can see it in his eyes.

He means it. 

“Why?” She asks. 

He sighs. 

(Can’t she just take the damn apology?)

“I’ve done many things to survive.” Hook tells her. “I have hurt people, killed, betrayed, taken what was not mine to take – I have done all of this to survive so I could get my revenge on the man who took everything from me.” 

Aurora listened, not speaking. 

“I loved a woman with all my heart and Rumpelstiltskin took her from me, crushed her heart in his hand while I watched-”

“Is that what Cora planned to do to my heart?” She asks. “When I wasn’t useful anymore.” 

He doesn’t blame her for hating him. 

“I went out of my way to save your heart from falling through a portal.” He reminds her. But Aurora scoffs and rolls her eyes.

(Not very princess like)

Mulan had told Aurora what had happened.

“I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart.” Mulan had told Aurora Hook said before he gave her Auroras heart. “Unless it’s over me.”

“-Continue on with your story,” Aurora tells him. She doesn’t need to hear about how he saved her heart from falling through a portal when he was the one to take, no, steal it in the first place. 

“I spent three hundred years seeking vengeance.” He continues. “I have wronged more people I can count on my, well, hand,” He tries to joke. And for a moment, a millisecond, he thinks he sees her smile. “None more than I have wronged you.” He finally gets out. “I should have apologized to you when I saw you again, in the Enchanted forest. But I was a coward. And I hate cowards. So here I am. Apologizing to a princess who is no longer a princess, asking her to forgive me. Asking her to pardon me from my crimes against her.”

Aurora sighs, leaning against the door frame.

It has been a long day. 

And the last thing she expected was to have a pirate standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night asking for forgiveness. 

“Are you truly sorry, Hook?” She asks him. 

“I am.”

And he wasn’t lying. 

She can see that.

“I have everything I ever wanted.” Aurora tells Hook. “I have a husband who loves me, a son that I adore. They are my world, and that world is good. There is no reason to hold on to my hatred for you.” 

Hook sighs, relieved that the pretty little princess who wore a lilac dress made of silks had forgiven him.

“I forgive you.” She says the three words he was longing to hear. 

He smiles. 

“But,”

Oh Gods, there’s a ‘but’

“You have to make it up to me.” She tells him.

(Was apologizing not enough?)

“How, Princess?” 

She smiles. “By being my friend.” 

“A friend?”

He doesn’t think he’s been anyone’s friend before. 

A brother, a Captain, a lover – but never a friend. 

“It’s quite lonely here in Storybrooke.” She tells him. “I could use a friend.”

He thinks on it. “I suppose I could use a friend, too.” He admits. 

Aurora smiles at him. 

And it’s a genuine smile. 

“Then friends we shall be.” She declares. “Do you know where Granny’s diner is?” She asks. He nods. “Tomorrow we will go there for tea.”

(He, too, prefers tea over coffee)

He’s a little taken back by her now. Was she that lonely that she’d enjoy a pirate who once stole her hearts company? And then he realizes it. 

She’s an outsider here.

Everyone else had twenty-eight years of living in Storybrooke.

This was unfamiliar to her.

He was an outsider too. 

“What time?” He asks her. 

“Noon.” She tells him. 

He smiles at her. “Tea at Noon.” He says.

“At Granny’s diner.”

“At Granny’s diner.” He repeats. 

He wasn’t doing this because of guilt or pity.

He would like a friend. 

“Goodnight, Hook.” Aurora says with a smile.

“Goodnight, Princess.” 

She shuts the door and for the first time in three hundred years, Hook doesn’t feel alone. And for the first time in his life, he has a friend. 

Maybe Storybrooke wouldn’t be such a bad place after all.


	2. She's a Married Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in Aurora’s life did she think she would befriend a pirate. But she was glad she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU obviously. Because AU is always better.

“Just remember she’s a married woman, Hook.” Neal had told him before he left the apartment they shared now. 

“What do you take me for, Neal? Some sort of wife stealing pirate?” Hook had tried to joke. Neal glared. 

Perhaps it was too soon to joke about that. Hook (then Killian Jones,) did in fact steal Baes (now Neal)’s mother, Milah, away from Rumpelstiltskin. 

“I’ll be the perfect gentleman.” Hook promises.

He arrives at the diner at noon and see’s that the pretty little princess is there.

And she’s not alone.

Phillip is with her.

No, 

Not her dashing prince. 

Her child. 

Hook walks up to where she is sitting, bowing his head at the little prince in Aurora’s lap. “If I had known I would be in the company of a prince, I would have dressed better, princess.”

Aurora smiles at him, motioning for him to sit across from her. “I don’t exactly know a lot of people here to watch Phillip while big Phillip is at work.”

She tells him how King Hubert, her husband’s father, owned a business in Storybrooke, (clearly not protected from the Curse the Evil Queen cast twenty eight years ago like she and Hook were) and how Phillip has taken over for him.

“A princess must get lonely.” He comments.

She nods, no point in lying to Hook. 

“I have my son.” Aurora says. 

Hook studies the child in her lap. He has his mother’s eyes. Big, bright, and blue. “He takes after his mother.” He tells her. 

She smiles. “Really?” She says, “I think he looks more like his father.” 

“He has your eyes.”

(But then again he doesn’t know what Auroras husbands eyes look like)

“All the girls will fall in love with those big blue eyes.” He tells her. “Speaking from experience.” 

Aurora rolls her eyes. (Yes, she’s noticed his eyes before. A piercing ice blue. It’s not a surprise to Aurora that Hook had many girls fall in love with him over his eyes.)

He smirks as she looks away from him, hiding a blush. But he sees it.

Emma walks up to them, a look of disproval on her face. “Is he bothering you?” She asks Aurora, ignoring Hook.

He places his good hand over his heart, mock hurt. 

Aurora surprises Emma by saying no. 

He smiles smugly at the blonde who in turn walks away from the booth. 

Not understanding why someone like Aurora would want to spend her time with someone like Hook. 

Hook doesn’t understand either. 

“Tea?” Aurora says causing Hook to smile. He nods his head and wonders if she knew that she has to order it, not simply say the magic word and it appears. 

She stands, setting Phillip in his little carrier. “I’ll only be a moment.” She tells him before leaving Hook alone with her child 

He watches little Phillip. The child is smiling at him for some reason. Hook notices Phillip has his mothers smile as well. Because for some reason Hook is smiling too while the child giggles at him. And he noticed last night that whenever Aurora would smile, he’d smile too. 

Aurora stands at the counter, every now and then looking back at her child, her child that she left a pirate to look after. Perhaps she shouldn’t have done that. But if she was going to become friends with this man, she needed to have some trust in him. 

“What can I get you, sweetheart?” Granny asks causing Aurora to look at the older woman and away from Hook and her little Phillip. 

“Two iced-teas.” 

Aurora wonders if Hook has ever had an iced-tea before. 

She quite enjoyed them. 

Perhaps he would too. 

Granny looks past Aurora and to where Hook was sitting with her son. “Not that it’s any of my business,” she speaks. “-but if I were you, I wouldn’t want to be spending my time with him,” she sneers in Hooks direction. 

Her husband had said the same thing. “He’s a pirate. A pirate who stole your heart.”

“I believe he has changed.” Aurora said to her husband. 

“I don’t trust him.” Phillip said. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t want to be spending my time with him.” 

Her darling husband knew he couldn’t fight his wife on this, that she had made up her mind on how she viewed the pirate now. Too kind, too gentle, too forgiving that wife of his. There was nothing he could say to change her mind. 

Aurora simply smiles.

Granny tells her she’ll bring her drinks to her and Aurora leaves, back to the booth Hook and her son sat in. 

Hook had seen the look the older woman had given him. Surely she was warning the little princess to stay away from scum like him. He wondered if at any moment Aurora would make some excuse to leave. 

“I got you an iced-tea,” she tells him instead of leaving. “They are very good. I wasn’t sure about them when I first arrived,” she rambles on about the iced-tea and Hook finds himself smiling. “But now I can’t go a day without one.” Aurora confesses. 

“Princess,” He says causing her to look up at him. 

“I already told you, Hook – I have no title here. You don’t have to call me princess or Your Majesty.” 

Hook remembers how the night before when he asked what he should call her she replied with ‘nothing’. 

“Highness?” He teases only to have Aurora narrow her eyes at him. “Aurora,” he says, and he likes the way her name rolls off his tongue. A little too much. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re a good woman.” He tells her. “Why would you want to be friends with a scoundrel like me?” He smirks.

She’s not fooled by his charm. “You think too highly of yourself, Hook.”

He chuckles. 

Granny brings them over their ice tea. 

Hmph. She says as she leaves. Still not approving of who Aurora was spending her time with.

But Aurora ignores it. “Try.” She tells him, picking up her cup and bringing it to her lips. 

Hook does the same thing and Aurora watches him so intensely he fears he’ll choke under her gaze and make a fool out of himself. But he swallows and is surprised to find he enjoys the taste of ice tea. He smiles, nodding his head. 

Aurora grins, happy that he was enjoying his drink. 

(She’s so happy here, even in his company)

They talk for hours.

(Well, Aurora talks and Hook listens)

She tells him about what happened after he left to Enchanted Forest with Cora. How she and Mulan found a way to bring Phillip back. 

He nods, sips his tea, and listens to Aurora go on about her adventures

He decides he’d like to take Aurora on an adventure someday. 

Hook likes the way she speaks. 

Sweet like honey, though if you angered her, her words would likely turn to fire. She would have been a very good Queen. 

Little Phillip begins to cry.

Aurora looks at the device on her wrist. 

He recognizes it. 

Neal wears one. He calls it a ‘watch’ the tick-tick-ticking drives Hook mad. 

“Oh my,” Aurora says. “I hadn’t realized how late it’s gotten.” 

Hook looks around, there’s hardly anyone left in the diner. 

“I should probably get going. I need to make dinner before Phillip arrives home.” 

Hook thinks perhaps her husband should be making her a meal. She spends her day taking care of his son while he works, he should praise Aurora, dote on her. 

She stands, fastening Phillip in his carrier and looks down at Hook who is still sitting in the booth, watching her. “I enjoyed this, Hook.” She tells him. 

“I enjoyed this too.” 

(He’s not lying)

“Perhaps,”

(He’s hoping)

“We could do this again.” 

She nods with a smile. “I would like that.”

“Tomorrow?”

Aurora frowns. “Tomorrow is Phillips day-off.” She tells him.

He understands that she’d rather spend time with her husband than him. 

“-But there will be a tree lighting in the town square on Saturday night. I’m supposed to help set up with Snow and David. They said they could use all the help they can get. I’ll be there at eight in the morning to help. Perhaps you’d like to help?” She asks.

And Hook realizes that even though they’ve only spent some of the day together, he can’t say no to her. 

“I’ll help as much as I can,” he tells her, motioning to his Hook. 

She blushes. “You don’t have to.” Aurora feels foolish.

Hook chuckles, standing up from the booth. “I’ll see you Saturday at eight.” He promises her. 

She grins. And she looks so happy and pleased with his answer that he smiles too. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday.” Aurora tells him, bidding him a farewell before she turns and makes her way to the front door of Granny’s diner. 

Never in Aurora’s life did she think she would befriend a pirate. But she was glad she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to just make this a one-shot because I live and breathe sleeping hook. they are my addiction.


	3. O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook looks at Aurora and she’s beaming with happiness that he’s participating in this odd social gathering.
> 
> “Wait until you see the tree lit up.” She tells him. 
> 
> He doesn’t have the heart to tell her he’s already seen a tree lit up, that there is one in the middle of his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU obviously. Because AU is always better.

Christmas, Neal tells him, is known all over this world he now lived in. A fat man sneaks in to your home and instead of stealing from you, leaves you presents if you have been good.

Hook thinks he’ll have no presents under what Neal calls the ‘Christmas Tree’ they have up in their apartment. 

“Why the bloody hell are you bringing a tree in to the damn apartment?” He asked when Neal and his son Henry came huffing in to the apartment, holding up a tree. 

“It’s tradition.” Henry tells Hook. 

He watched as Neal and Henry set the tree up, decorated it with lights and little trinkets. He had wanted no part in it.

But then a pretty little princess asked him if he’d like to help set up one of these Christmas trees in the town square, and here he was. 

This weather was hellish, freezing him to his bones with snow falling from the sky. He wore a coat Neal had given him and a pair of slacks. (He missed the leather) He wasn’t accustomed to the way people dressed here. Not that he didn’t mind the short skirt Ruby wore at the diner (though it questioned him why her grandmother would let her wear such a thing) he did enjoy looking at those long legs. 

Swan wore slacks, covering up her legs.

And Aurora? 

Well, the pretty little princess wore a dress each time he saw her. She was wearing a white dress the night he came to her house, and a blue dress when she came to the diner to have tea with him. 

And stockings. 

He noticed she wore those too. 

And he enjoyed them.

(She’s a married woman)

Damn Neal’s voice ringing in his head each time Aurora came to Hooks mind. 

“Hook!” A voice, sweet as honey, called out for him as he walked in to the towns square. He spotted Aurora, smiling and waving him over to where she stood next to Snow and Prince Charming. They did not look pleased to see him. 

Snow even went as far as to whisper something to Aurora, which the princess seemed to ignore. He wondered what Snow had said to her. 

Hook walked over, bowing his head. “Charmings,” he greeted. 

David glared, Snow rolled her eyes. 

Aurora continued to smile though, which made Hook feel not so unwelcome. She was bundled in a large coat that came to her thighs, a scarf that wrapped around her neck and a white knitted hat to keep the snow from falling in her hair. 

Her rosy cheeks made him smile. 

“-You’re just in time to hang some,” she looked to Snow. “-What do you call these?” 

Snow smiled at Aurora. “Ornaments.” She said in a kind tone.

She certainly never spoke to Hook so kindly. 

Aurora hands him an ornament, a red shiny ball, and tells him to hang it on the tree. He quirks his brow at her. Hanging balls on a tree still seemed very odd. She smiles at him reassuringly. He sighs before hanging the ornament. 

Hook looks at Aurora and she’s beaming with happiness that he’s participating in this odd social gathering.

“Wait until you see the tree lit up.” She tells him. 

He doesn’t have the heart to tell her he’s already seen a tree lit up, that there is one in the middle of his living room. 

She hands him more ornaments to hang. 

At one point he hangs an ornament on his hook and she laughs.

He’s never heard such a beautiful sound before. 

Hook spends an hour hanging ornaments when Aurora excuses herself for a moment when a blonde woman whispers something in her ear, leaving him alone with the town’s people decorating the large tree. He stands awkwardly, waiting for Aurora to return. 

“-Well if it isn’t the notorious Captain Hook,” A voice says behind Hook causing him to turn around and face it. 

He grins when he see’s standing before him was none other than Jefferson, the portal Jumper (and mad hatter). He hadn’t seen him since before the curse. He had helped him escape from Wonderland with Cora. 

“I heard a rumor you were living here now.” Jefferson says. 

Hook walks toward where the man stands. “Last time I saw you, you were still a bit mad.” Hook says. 

Jefferson laughs, nodding his head. “Yeah, a bit.” Jefferson agrees. “So, who drug your pirate ass here to decorate a giant tree?” He asks. 

“Haven’t you heard? All the towns people have forgiven me for my pirate ways. They are actually throwing this gathering for me – in my name. They love me now.” Hook jokes and Jefferson laughs. 

He wasn’t going to tell Jefferson that it was a pretty little princess that asked him to come to this thing and he actually showed up because he wanted to see her smile. 

“Why are you here?” Hook asks. 

“My daughter; Grace,” he points to a little girl across from them decorating the tree with a few other children. “She loves Christmas.” 

“She believes in the fat man who brings gifts?” 

Jefferson chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Hook,” The pirates names being called out by a sweet voice causes Jefferson to look past the man who saved him from Wonderland and to a woman who walks up to them. “Hi,” she says when she sees that Hook is not alone. “I’m Aurora.” 

“Hm,” Jefferson says with a smile. He now understands why Hook is here. This Aurora was the reason Hook was decorating a tree. “I’m Jefferson.” He grabs a hold of her hand and brings it to his lips.

“Alright, alright,” Hook says. “She’s a married woman.” He tells Jefferson. 

Only because he was feeling awfully jealous of someone’s lips on Auroras skin. 

Aurora smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Jefferson.” 

“-Papa!” Grace calls out causing Jefferson to look in her direction. “Come look!” She tells him. Jefferson says his goodbyes and leaves Hook and Aurora. 

“Is he your friend?” Aurora asks Hook.

He shrugs. “I suppose.” He confesses. “I saved his life by getting him out of Wonderland.” 

Aurora quirks her brow. 

He smiles, glad that she’s interested. 

“Let’s take a walk. I’ll tell you all about Wonderland.” He says, holding out his arm for her to loop hers through.

She’s hesitant, but eventually loops her arm with his and lets him lead her in to a walk around the town square. 

Hook wonders what people are thinking of them. 

Quite the pair they were.

The Princess and the Pirate.

xXx

It was getting dark now, and the towns people have gathered in the square. Aurora is holding Phillip on her hip, standing next to Hook. And for the first time he doesn’t feel so isolated from the towns people.

Because he’s with her. 

His pretty little princess. 

He asks her where her husband is, if he’s coming to the tree lighting. 

She tells him no.

She doesn’t say much else after that until Neal and Henry make their way over to where they stood. 

“Aurora,” Neal pulls her in to a hug. 

(Hook made a mental note to ask Neal later how he knew Aurora)

“-This is my son; Henry.” 

Henry smiles at Aurora.

“Oh, we’ve met.” Aurora tells Neal. “Once upon a dream,” she smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Hook wants to know what she meant, but doesn’t push the subject. 

“Where’s Emma?” She asks. 

Neal points across the street. “She’s with her parents.” 

Hook spots Emma standing with Snow and David, they’re laughing about something. She then catches him looking her way and glares. 

Emma Swan is not as forgiving as Aurora. 

“-Mind if I join you?” A voice says behind them. 

“Phillip!” Aurora says happily. 

It seems Prince Phillip has decided to join them after all. 

He sees how happy that makes Aurora.

(She’s a married woman)

Hook quietly slips away. 

He doubts anyone will notice.

Just as he’s about to round the corner, his name is called out.

He stops.

Because the voice belongs to Aurora. 

His pretty little princess. 

He turns around to face her. He expects to find her husband with her, but she’s alone with a confused expression on her face. 

“Sorry, princess, I think I’ve had enough of the towns’ people today.” He lies, coming up with an excuse as to why he was leaving. 

She frowns. “You’re going to miss the tree being lit.” 

He could easily tell her that he’s seen a tree lit before, that there was in fact one in his living room. But he just shrugs. “Go back to your family, love.” He tells her. 

Aurora doesn’t understand. 

He sighs. And just as he’s about to tell her to leave again, the tree lights up. 

Aurora is still looking at him in confusion and he smiles for some reason before turning her around to face the tree. 

The tree was lighting up most of the town square. 

He stands by her side, but he’s not looking at the tree, he’s looking down at her. “It’s beautiful!” Aurora says happily. 

“Beautiful.” He agrees while looking down at her smiling face. 

She looks up at him. “Please come back, Hook.” She says sweetly.

Hook sighs, nodding his head and follows Aurora back to where everyone was standing looking at the tree.

He wonders if his pretty little princess knows what a hold she has on him already.


	4. A Book For A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn the woman.
> 
> She could sell the ocean a cup of water.
> 
> (Quote taken from the show Reign)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously. Because AU is better.

The pretty little princess had showed up at his apartment at seven in the damn morning, knocking until he answered the door and declared that they were going to spend the day together shopping for her husband. Hook had tried to come up with an excuse not to go. Not wanting to stand around while Aurora shopped for her husband. But she had given him a look so sad when he said ‘no’ that he ended up giving in and now stood in a shop helping her find something to buy her husband for Christmas. 

Damn the woman.

She could sell the ocean a cup of water.

“What about that?” Aurora asks as she holds up, what the sign above the long piece of fabric reads; ‘ties’ “Phillip wears these to his job. He only wears two. Perhaps I should get him one?” 

“Yes, sure, darling. I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.” He holds up the long, skinny piece of fabric. 

“It goes around his neck.” She tells him.

“Like a noose?” He smirks. 

Aurora can’t help but smile. Because the first time she saw one, she had thought the same thing too. (Though she’d never say it out loud)

“How about this?” She asks, holding up a leather jacket. 

Hook chuckles. “I can’t imagine your dashing prince in that.” He says as he walks up to where she stands, looking at the leather jacket. He touched the leather, missing the way it felt on his skin. “I, on the other hand, would look devilishly handsome in such finery.” He looked at the price tag and shakes his head. It was a lot more than he could ever afford.

_I could always steal it_ , he thinks. 

But Aurora is watching him too closely. 

“Hm,” She says before pushing the shopping cart forward.

Little Phillip is in the cart, smiling up at Hook. He doesn’t understand why the infant smiles every time he looks at him. But then again Aurora is his mother. 

He remembered how in the Enchanted Forest when he first met her she rarely smiled. 

Then he recalls that she did smile at him once. A very sad smile when he was pretending to be a blacksmith, the only survivor of the ogre attack in a little village. She had introduced herself to him, telling him how sorry about what happened to his village, that they would rebuild. She was so kind to him in that moment Hook almost felt bad about lying. 

Emma knew he was lying though.

After that Aurora hadn’t smile at him again. 

Not until he knocked on her door seeking forgiveness. 

“Tell me, princess,” Hook says as they walk forward. “What would you like your husband to get you for Christmas?” He asks. 

Aurora thinks on it. 

She doesn’t know what she wants. 

She thinks that if she and Phillip were back in the Enchanted Forest he’d gift her with the finest silks or jewels in all the land. But that hardly feels like an appropriate gift to give her now. 

“A nice book.” She decides. 

He smirks. “A love story, I’m sure.”

Aurora gives him a coy smile. “Perhaps.” 

They shop for a few more hours before little Phillip becomes restless and Aurora decides on getting Phillip the tie and a pocket watch. And while Hook is not looking, she grabs the leather jacket and buys it. 

She decides it will make a lovely Christmas gift for Hook. 

Christmas is about celebrating with your loved ones and giving gifts to those you care about. And believe it or not, Aurora has started to care for the Pirate.

He is her one true friend here.

Hook walks Aurora back to her home, neither mastering the kills of driving yet. It’s a cold day and Hook is glad that both Aurora and little Phillip are bundled up to protect them from the cold. He’s holding all the bags while Aurora pushes what she calls a baby stroller. 

Aurora talks to him about a Christmas concert Henry has invited her to. “He’s very excited for it.” She tells Hook. “It’s on Christmas Eve. I think I’ll go.” She always enjoys listening to people sing.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend Christmas Eve with your little family?” He asks. 

“Phillip works that night.” She says sadly. 

He can tell how disappointed she is by the tone of her voice and the look on her face. “Well,” he says, “Perhaps I will go as well.”

Aurora is now grinning, so happy that he is going. “Well then it is settled. I shall go as well.” She tells him. She tells him they should meet at Granny’s beforehand so they can go together. 

Hook wonders if it bothers Aurora’s prince that she’s spending so much time with a pirate like him. 

He feels a smirk form at the thought. 

They arrive at Aurora’s house and she invites him inside for some tea but he declines, telling her he should be getting home when in all truth he was heading to the library to find her the perfect book. 

“I’ll see you on Christmas Eve, Hook. Granny’s, at six.” She reminds him. 

He bows his head to her before he leaves which makes her roll her eyes. When she closes the door he turns and heads back in to town.

xXx 

He knows it’s the last place he should be, but he doesn’t know anywhere else to get Aurora a book other than the library. 

He steps inside the building and is greeted with a glare from Belle, who runs the library. 

“I’m not here to start any trouble.” He says. “I’m here for a book,” He tells Belle. “To buy.” 

He’s very proud of himself for buying a book for Aurora instead of simply stealing it. 

“Why not go to a bookstore?” She asks him.

“They have stores that only sell books?” 

She eyes him suspiciously. He is oblivious to this world. “What sort of book?” 

He sighs, “I wouldn’t be here if I knew what kind of book to get.” He says in irritation. “I’m here for advice.”

Belle laughs at him.

“You?” She continues to laugh. “Are here for my advice?” 

He glares. “Yes,” he says through gritted teeth. 

He knows it was a foolish thing to come here. Hook sighs and turns on his heel, heading towards the door. 

“Hook,” Belle calls out, her laughter has stopped. “I’m sorry, I’ll help you.” He turns around and quirks his brow, surprised by this. “It is my job after all.” 

She spends the next ten minutes showing him books, but nothing sticks out to Hook. 

“I just read this one,” Belle tells him, pulling out a book. 

He reads the name out loud; “ _Jane Eyre_."

He holds it in his good hand. “Is it good?” Hook asks as he examines it. Belle nods her head, giving him details about the book. He decides he’d like to buy this for Aurora, he thinks she’ll enjoy it. “How much?” He asks her. 

Belle thinks on it. She has half a mind to lie to him and tell him it costs a fortune for all the horrible things he has done to her. But she’s a good woman and she won’t lie to him. “How about ten dollars?” 

Hook pulls out the crumpled money in his pocket. He hands her a twenty. 

When Belle goes to give him ten dollars back he tells her to keep it, says that he owes her. “You owe me a hell of a lot more than ten dollars for all you’ve done to me.” She tells him before hanging him the book and his change. 

She doesn’t want to keep his money. 

And Hook completely understands.

He leaves the store without saying another word. 

When he arrives home, Neal is in the living room wrapping a present for Henry. 

“Where have you been?” He asks. 

“Shopping.” Hook tells him. 

Neal laughs at that.

“Shopping or stealing?” 

Hook holds up the book he bought for his pretty little princess. “I bought this with my own money.” He tells Neal. 

“What’d you do? Sell your jewels to my father?” Neal jokes.

But Hook had in fact sold some of his things to Rumpelstiltskin in order to get some cash earlier that week. He couldn’t very well trade gold coins in Storybrooke for clothes or food. So he sold some rings and other jewels to Rumpelstiltskin, surprised that the crazed man took him up on the offer. 

“What book is that?” Neal asks. 

“ _Jane Eyre_.”

Neal raises his brow. “I wouldn’t think that was the sort of book you’d want to read. But good for you. Girl power.” 

Hook glares. “It’s a present.” 

Neal sighs. “She’s a married woman, Hook.” Knowing the book is for Aurora. 

“How many more times must you tell me this, Neal?” 

“Until it’s stuck in your head.” 

(Oh no worries there, it already feels like someone tattooed the words to the inside of his eyelids.) 

“It’s only a book.” He tells Neal.

“Mm-hm.” Neal replies. 

Hook watches how Neal wraps Henry's presents and tries his best to do the same with Aurora’s. But he does such a poor job that Neal takes pity on him wraps it for him.  
“I’m short a hand.” Hook reminds him. “I’d like to see you wrap it with one hand.” 

Neal ignores him and wraps the book neatly, much better than Hook had. He hands it to him when he’s done. “I think Aurora will really enjoy the book.” He tells him. 

Hook smiles to himself. 

This was the first time he ever bought a woman a gift. 

He always stole Milah her treasures. 

(Aurora deserves more than something he stole anyways)

His pretty little princess wanted a book.

So a book he got her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend Sara for editing this for me so it would make more sense. Check her out on tumblr, she makes amazing SH stuff (reignoverme)


	5. You'll Go Down In History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was awful. 
> 
> Truly awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously. Because AU is always better.

It was awful. 

Truly awful. 

Hook did not enjoy hearing these children sing.

But every time Hook looked over at Aurora she was smiling. 

Her smile was a lovely thing.

 **** _“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ __  
had a very shiny nose  
and if you ever saw it  
you would even say it glows”

“Some sort of witchcraft, I assume.” Hook whispers in Aurora’s ear after hearing the line. She chuckles quietly, a smile on her face.

 **** _“All of the other reindeer_ __  
Used to laugh and call him names  
they never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games”

“These reindeer seem truly awful.” Hook whispers and Aurora swats at him, telling him to be quiet. He smirks, chuckling to himself.

 **** _“Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?”

“Well at least the fat old man is on his side.” Hook comments. “It’s nice to feel useful.”

Someone is shushing him from behind, telling him to shut up. 

Aurora turns around and apologizes for Hooks rudeness. She gives him a look and he remains quiet for the remainder of the song. 

Hook finds it surprising how many people are in this small room. 

He sees Neal, Emma, and the Charmings in the front row. A few seats behind them sit Jefferson with Ruby and Dr. Whale. 

He remembers when Whale had worked on him after he was hit by a car. Back then Hook had just wanted to die, not bothering to jump out the way of the car. But Whale kept him alive. 

He looks around the room and spots Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sitting behind Regina and a man Hook swore he had seen stuck in a mirror in Regina’s castle back in the Enchanted Forest

Suddenly Aurora is leaning towards him, little Phillip bouncing on her lap. “I’m glad you came,” Aurora whispers in his ear. 

She smells so sweet. 

Like one of the exotic flowers he found in Neverland. 

Her scent is intoxicating. 

He doesn’t say anything as she pulls back, her eyes still on the children singing their Christmas songs while his eyes linger on her lips. 

(She’s a married woman)

He looks away. 

A new song has begun.

Something about jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. 

Hook sees Henry standing in the back row next to a young girl who Hook recognizes as Jefferson’s daughter. They are both smiling as they sing. 

Hook looks down at his prosthetic hand covered in a leather glove. 

Apparently it was inappropriate for Hook to come to a school function with his hook. Neal says it would worry some of the other parents who have children singing tonight. 

Hook wonders if Aurora ever worries about his hook while he’s around little Phillip. She never says anything. But then again, he’s never held the child. 

He looks down at little Phillip. The infant is sucking on his own hand, drool everywhere. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Aurora asks in a whisper when she catches Hook staring at her child. 

Hook is surprised by this. 

Aurora doesn’t wait for him to answer, she moves little Phillip on to Hooks lap.

Hook expects the baby to cry and scream the instant he is put on his lap.

But little Phillip is content, smiling up at the pirate.

 _“-I would never let a man like him hold my child.”_ He hears a woman’s voice whisper behind him. He turns to see an older woman speaking to a young man, both giving Hook disapproving looks.

He sees that Aurora has heard them as well. 

Her ice cold queenly stare is frightening. 

Hook turns back around and hands little Phillip back to Aurora. “It’s alright, princess.” He tells her. “They’re right. After-all, I am a pirate.” 

Yes, he’s a pirate who has done horrible, ruthless things. Betrayed numerous people, murdered a handful of people in the name of revenge. Why would Aurora allow him to hold her innocent child? 

Because Aurora is the light and doesn’t see the darkness in Hook like everyone else in this town does. 

(Or maybe she does and just chooses to ignore it?)

Maybe Aurora simply accepts him for who he is. 

Aurora is looking at him with an expression he can’t read. 

Her cheeks are red; he thinks she must be angry. She surprises him again by setting little Phillip on his lap again. She turns to the older lady and young man, She looks like a snake ready to strike. “Perhaps you should keep your comments and judgment to yourself.” She says in a very royal tone. 

She goes back to enjoying the show while Hook holds little Phillip who falls asleep in Hooks arms. 

Hook doesn’t know what to say.

Has Aurora just defended him?

He thinks she has.

He smiles. 

An hour later,

The Christmas concert is finally over, everyone is gathering around their loved ones, the parents praising their children on how lovely they all sounded. 

(A bunch of liars)

Hook is still holding little Phillip whose head is resting against the pirates shoulder, his little chest against Hooks, his prosthetic hand holding Phillip up by his bottom.

It was an odd feeling to hold a baby. 

He sees everyone’s eyes on him as he holds little Phillip while Aurora chats with some of the towns people. 

“Never pictured you as the baby type.” A voice says behind him.

Hook turns slowly, afraid to move to fast while holding Phillip. 

Emma Swan is standing next to Neal and her son. The three of them all surprised to see him holding Phillip. 

“Aurora actually let you hold him?” Emma says as she looks to the infant whose little hand is gripping on to Hooks coat. 

“Believe it or not, Swan, not everyone thinks the worst of me.” He says. 

His feelings for Emma have faded.

(He doesn’t think she ever returned his feelings anyway)

“Henry!” Aurora says happily as she stands by Hooks side, coming back from talking with some of the town’s people. “I have a gift for you!” 

Hook continues to hold little Phillip as Aurora reaches in to the large bag she has brought with her to hand out presents to the friends she has made in Storybrooke.

It reminds Hook that her present from him is in his coat pocket. 

“Aw, Aurora, you didn’t have to get him anything.” Emma says.

But Henry ignores her and grabs the gift from Aurora saying; ‘Speak for yourself’ Hook watches as Henry’s eyes light up as he opens what Aurora has given him. “Cool!” He says happily as he examines the device in his hands. Hook has no idea what it is. 

“It’s a camera.” Aurora says, “You can take pictures with it instead drawing what you see.” 

Henry laughs quietly at her words; he already knows what it is.

“Aurora, that is too much!” Emma says, seeing the digital camera the former princess has given Henry. But Aurora brushes it off.

Hook wonders why Aurora has such a soft spot for Henry. 

“You and your family are coming over tomorrow for dinner tomorrow, right?” Emma asks Aurora. 

Hook on the other hand was not invited to the Charmings Christmas dinner.

She nods. “We are bringing lemon cakes.” 

“Yum!” Henry says happily. 

“Tell us when you’re ready to go home.” Emma tells Aurora, knowing she’ll need a ride home and not wanting Aurora to walk home in this cold weather with baby Phillip.

Emma, Henry, and Neal leave them alone and Aurora is giving Hook a mischievous grin. She was up to something. 

“Princess?” He smirks, not understanding the look she’s giving him. 

But he liked the look in her eyes. 

“I have something for you, too.” She tells him, pulling out a large wrapped box. “-But,” Aurora looks at him with a seriousness in her eyes. “You cannot open it until Christmas morning.”

Hook quirks his brow. “You let Henry open his gift.” 

She shrugs her shoulders with a sweet smile and Hook has to remind himself yet again that she is a married woman. 

Aurora takes little Phillip from Hook before handing him his present. “Promise me you won’t open it until Christmas.”

He promises her but she gives him a look that says she doesn’t believe him.

“I swear it, sweet ‘Rora, I won’t open it until Christmas morning.” He tells her as he digs in to his jacket pocket to pull out her present. “-If you promise not to open your gift until Christmas as well.”

Aurora is pleasantly surprised that he has gotten her something. “I promise.” She smiles.

He stands there for a moment studying every detail of her face before he speaks up again. “I should get going.” He tells her. 

Aurora nods her head. “Merry Christmas Eve, Hook.” 

Hook smiles. “Merry Christmas Eve, princess.” He says.

He watches as Aurora walks away with a smile on his face. 

Such silly little traditions these people celebrate.

But as he walks home in the cold, he finds himself humming the songs he has just heard. 

(Damn this town.)


	6. Christmas With A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her husband smiles adoringly at her; like she’s made from the sun and Aurora can’t think of anyone else she’d rather spend Christmas with.
> 
> (But then Hook comes to her mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously. Because AU is always better. 
> 
> (I was going to wait until Christmas to post this chapter but I couldn't take it! Hope you all enjoy!)

Aurora wakes up early in the morning to place the presents under the Christmas tree. A tradition she was told by Emma that most parents do in this world. So the children will think Santa (Or as Hook likes to call him; ‘the fat man’) has come to their house and left them presents.

She makes sure everything looks perfect, each present positioned neatly and each stocking hung with care. 

(She had heard that part in a song)

When her husband and little Phillip come downstairs her son is bouncing up and down in his father’s arms, reaching out for his mother. 

“Merry Christmas!” She says happily.

Her husband smiles adoringly at her; like she’s made from the sun and Aurora can’t think of anyone else she’d rather spend Christmas with.

(But then Hook comes to her mind.)

She wonders what he’s doing for Christmas morning. 

That perhaps she should have invited him over. 

She thinks her husband would have told her it would be inappropriate to invite Hook over to celebrate Christmas with their little family.

But Hook is her friend now. 

And she didn’t want him to be alone on Christmas. 

So after they open all their presents 

(Except the one from Hook)

Aurora tells her husband she has some running around to do. 

And while that’s true; she does need to pick up a few things. 

She decides not to tell her husband that she was stopping by a certain Pirates apartment to open her gift from him while he opens up his present from her. 

(Hopefully he hasn’t opened it already.)

X

 

X

 

X

There’s a knocking on the apartment door and Hook has the right mind to strangle whoever is on the other side of it. 

Neal has already left for the day to spend this odd holiday with Henry and Emma and the combined families of the Charmings, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. 

It’s very odd for Hook to think of them all celebrating together. 

At one point they all hated and tried to kill the other. 

The knocking continues. 

Hook groans and gets out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers so he won’t open the door in the nude. 

(Neal tells him not to do that anymore. That he will scar the mind of anyone on the other side of the door.)

Just as he opens the door ready to tell whoever is knocking on it to piss off, he sees that a pretty little princess stands there. 

Her eyes go wide and she instantly looks away. 

Hook chuckles, liking the way her cheeks are bright red from not only the cold outside, but for the affect he clearly has on her. “Good morning, princess.” He smirks. 

“Please put clothes on,” she tells him, keeping her voice strong. “So I can come inside.”

Hook watches as she looks up at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. He thinks maybe his fingers should reach out and grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. But he does no such thing. “Yes, Highness.” He says before turning around and walking to his bedroom.

Aurora finally looks away from the ceiling and watches just as Hook enters his room.

“-You’re lucky I had anything on, ‘Rora,” he shouts from his room as he changes in to a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

She blushes

(I’m a married woman, she reminds herself)

He comes back clothed and Aurora is grateful. “What are you doing here?” He asks her as she sits herself down on the couch in the living room. 

“I wanted to see you open your gift,” She tells him.

When the truth is; she does not want him to be alone on this day. 

She has already been asked not to invite the pirate over for Christmas dinner at David and Snows request. 

(They can see that the princess and the pirate are growing closer and do not approve)

“Ah, yes, my gift.” Hook says as he looks under the Christmas tree. 

A box wrapped with silver paper, ‘Hook’ written neatly on the tag. He wonders if Aurora even remembers his true name. 

He has only said in once to her, back in the Enchanted Forest while he was pretending to be a blacksmith. He picks it up with his good hand thinking that perhaps he should have put on his prosthetic hand instead of his hook to open the gift.

It was clear that the pretty little princess took a lot of time wrapping the present and he simply wanted to rip the wrapping apart. 

And maybe the pretty little dress she’s wearing.

(She’s a married woman)

Hook looks to Aurora, “Have you opened your gift?” He asks. 

Aurora shakes her head, pulling the gift out of her purse. “I thought we could open them together.” She tells him.

Hook smiles.

A true smile. 

“Alright, Princess, open yours first.” He tells her. 

Aurora grins before unwrapping the present neatly. 

“A book!” She says happily. Hook chuckles. She looks at the title of the book and says it out loud. “Jane Eyre” Auroras eyes meet Hooks. “What is it about?” She asks. 

Hook repeats what Belle has told him about the book. 

The princess hangs on his every word, wanting to know more about the book, her eyes are so warm, kind, and full of pure joy that he has to stop himself from speaking anymore. Completely overwhelmed by the pretty little princess.

“-I thought perhaps you’d enjoy a tale of this sort.” He manages to get out, trying to brush the warm feeling inside him that Aurora has given him away. 

“Thank you, Hook. It’s very kind of you.” She smiles at him.

“I can be nice at times, love.” He says with a smirk. 

Aurora nods her head, agreeing with him. 

She thinks the town should see Hook the way she sees him. 

If only he’d let them.

“Your turn,” she tells him, excited to see his face when he opens the gift. 

But he doesn’t open the gift, he simply looks at her. “What did your prince give you?” He asks. 

Aurora has completely forgotten about Phillip while in Hooks presence. “He,” she doesn’t know why Hook is asking her this. “He gave me a few lovely gifts.” She decides not to give him details of what Phillip has given her. 

“Did he enjoy the noose you got him?” He asks now.

Aurora can’t help but smile. “Yes,” she says. “Now open your gift or I’m taking it back.” She threatens. 

“As M’lady commands,” he says before tearing in to the wrapping paper with his Hook, slicing the paper down the middle. He expects Aurora to flinch as he does this. But she does not, she only watches him carefully. 

He opens the box, white tissue paper covering whatever his pretty little princess has gotten him. He pulls the tissue away and is surprised at what he finds. 

Hook looks back at Aurora, “Princess,” he says softly.

“-Try it on,” Aurora tells him, motioning for him to stand. 

He takes out the leather jacket and puts it on, the smell of leather filling his nostrils. He’s missed the scent so badly that he moves the arm of the jacket to his nose and takes in a big whiff of it. 

Hook smiles wide, eyes closed as he sniffs the jacket.

Aurora giggles. “I take it you like it,” she says, proud of herself for picking out a present that Hook seems to truly love. 

Hook opens his eyes and looks at Aurora. He remembers seeing how much the leather jacket cost when he was shopping with the pretty little princess. He then thinks about how his gift to her was only ten dollars. She spent so much more on him than he spent on her. 

“Give me a moment,” he tells her before walking out of the room, leaving her sitting on the couch by herself. 

He goes through a chest of his, filled with his pirate garb. Under all the clothes he finds something he has kept hidden for in the chest since before he was Captain Hook, back when he was Lieutenant Killian Jones. 

It had been a gift his mother gave to him when he joined the Kings Navy. 

“Close your eyes,” He tells Aurora once he is back in the living room. 

She gives him a look before she gives in and closes her eyes. 

“Hold out your hand.” He tells her. 

Aurora does as she is told, holding out her hand. 

Hook drops a necklace in her palm.

Aurora opens her eyes and examines the piece of jewelry. 

“I can’t accept this,” She tells him, trying to give the necklace back to Hook. 

He shakes his head. “I want you to have it, Aurora.” 

She looks down at it again. The chain of the necklace was long and hanging from that chain was a small silver nautical compass. 

“My mother gave it to me right before I left to join the Kings Navy with my brother Liam,” He tells her. 

Aurora is surprised to hear that Hook had been in the Kings Navy. “Tell me more,” she asks him with a smile. “About your life before you became Captain Hook.”

Hook looks at her for a moment, not believing that a pretty little princess like her would be interested in his own personal tale. But her eyes tell a different story. 

He can see that she genuinely would like to know. 

“Well,” he begins. “Long before there was a Captain Hook, even before there was a Captain Killian Jones, there was a lieutenant Killian Jones.” He tells her. “A handsome young lad, might I add.” 

He tells her his whole story, every single thing he’s kept hidden for over three hundred years. 

She doesn’t speak, she simply listens. Doe-eyed and curious to learn more about him. 

And when the story is over and Aurora has tears in her eyes. 

“Dry your eyes, Sweetheart,” he tells her, his fingers touching her cheek, wiping the tears away. She sniffles, but allows him to continue wiping her tears away. “I never meant to make you cry.” 

Her phone begins to ring and she see’s that it is Phillip calling her. 

Hooks fingers leave her face when he sees the name displayed on Auroras phone screen. “You should get going, princess.” He tells her, standing up. “Your prince awaits.” 

(The words sting in his mouth)

She gets up, straightens out her dress, placing the book in her purse and hangs the necklace around her neck. She wishes Hook a merry Christmas and heads to the door. 

Aurora wants to invite him to dinner tonight, though David and Snow have asked her not to. She almost does but Phillip calls her again. 

“Hook,” she says as she stands at the door, her phone still ringing. 

He’s standing there; looking at her with such an intensity that she has to remind herself again that she’s a married woman. 

“Would you mind…if I called you Killian?” She asks him. 

He smiles, nodding his head. “I would like that, sweet ‘Rora.” 

She smiles at him. “Merry Christmas, Killian.” 

“Merry Christmas, Princess.” 

He watches as she walks out of his apartment, shutting the door behind her. 

Hook smiles when it dawns on him that he has spent his first Christmas with a princess. 

He thinks he’d like to spend every Christmas with his pretty little princess.


	7. The Only Handsome Pirate To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t even understand why people want to throw a party/gathering celebrating the beginning of a new year. 
> 
> A bunch of poppycock if you asked him. 
> 
> But then he thinks about how Aurora might enjoy the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously. Because AU is always better.

It’s the day after Christmas and Hook finds himself wandering the streets of Storybrooke. The town is full of people sharing stories about their Christmas and their plans for another holiday coming up called ‘New Years Eve’

(Another damn celebration for a useless holiday) 

Neal has been asking him what his plans are for New Years Eve. 

He has no answer. 

He doesn’t even understand why people want to throw a party/gathering celebrating the beginning of a new year. 

A bunch of poppycock if you asked him. 

But then he thinks about how Aurora might enjoy the celebration.

She enjoyed Christmas, why not this ‘New Years Eve’ 

Hook asks if the town will be gathering together to celebrate and Neal knows him well enjoy to know that he’s asking if a certain Princess will be there.

“I’m sure Aurora and her husband are coming,” he adds the husband part to irritate Hook. 

Rounding the corner past the library, Hook can’t help but feel some of the town’s people’s eyes on him. He wonders what they are thinking.

A handsome man indeed, he thinks the women must be thinking with a smirk as he continues to walk.

He almost feels like his old self again in the leather coat Aurora bought him as a Christmas present. 

Not so much a pirate, but back to being Killian Jones. 

Aurora

He smiles at the thought of her. 

He wonders what she’s doing. 

He pictures her smiling while reading the book he got her as little Phillip plays with his little toys. 

And then it dawns on him. 

He didn’t get Auroras child a present for Christmas. 

(Perhaps it would be inappropriate to do that)

But he feels guilt creep up. 

He’s sure all of Aurora’s friends she’s made in Storybrooke have gotten little Phillip presents. And here he stood the day after Christmas realizing he’s forgotten about the child.

Hook would not be the only person in Aurora’s life to not give her son a gift. 

He pulls out money from his pocket, see’s that he has fifty dollars (it was supposed to last him a while, says Neal) and decides to spend that money on little Phillip. 

He spends the next few hours going through all the shops in Storybrooke looking for the perfect gift for an infant. A nice older woman suggests a bear.

Hook doesn’t understand why the woman would suggest such a savage animal to present little Phillip with. But then she explains to him what she means.

He decides against the bear anyways. He’s sure little Phillip has a lot of these stuff animals. 

The older woman suggests books next. 

No.

No books for the infant. 

He searches and searches until he finds himself in a store filled with sweets where he spots Jefferson and his daughter Grace.

“Hook,” Jefferson smiles when the pirate walks up to him. “I never figured you for a sweet tooth.” He chuckles. 

Hook is exhausted and it’s nearly four in the evening. He’s been shopping most of the day. “Do babies like sweets?” He asks. 

Jefferson quirks his brow. “Everybody enjoys candy.” He tells the pirate. “But I wouldn’t give a baby candy – if that’s what you’re asking. Since many babies don’t have teeth yet.” He reminds Hook.

“Hell,” Hook curses. 

He’ll never find anything to give little Phillip. 

“Who are you shopping for, Hook?” Jefferson asks. But Hook doesn’t answer him. Because deep down he knows it’s inappropriate to be shopping for a present for another man’s son. “A boy or a girl?” Jefferson asks instead. 

“Boy.” Hook finally answers. 

Jefferson nods, thinking of something Hook can give a baby boy. 

He then remembers something he saw in one of the shops while he was shopping for his Grace. “Come with me,” He says to Hook before grabbing his daughters hand and walks out of the store full of sweets. 

Hook follows Jefferson as they walk down the streets until they stand in front of a children’s store. Grace runs inside while Hook and Jefferson look around the store. 

“I saw this; thought Grace might be too old for it.” He says as they stand in front of what appears to be a puppet stand. Hook remembers kids gathering around the village he grew up in, waiting for the puppet man to come and give them a show. “-She loved the puppet shows in our village. Her face would light up every time she watched the shows.” 

Hook thinks on it, not sure an infant would enjoy it. 

“And look,” Jefferson says as he pints to one of the puppets. “-A pirate.” 

He tries to hide the smile that twitches at the corner of her mouth. But he can’t. 

The puppet looks ridiculous. 

Long curly black hair, a patch over his eye and a peg for a leg. 

He thinks Aurora will enjoy that. 

That it’ll make her smile. 

“A baby would enjoy this?” Hook asks Jefferson. 

He nods. “Grace always did.” 

Hook decides he’ll get the pirate puppet for little Phillips. Because when he sees how much the puppet stand was, including the puppets that came along with it – he shudders. He could never afford the whole thing. 

“Maybe get him a princess puppet too.” Jefferson says as he picks up a female puppet with a long blue dress on. “To match his mother.” 

Hook glares at Jefferson. 

The Mad Hatter laughs.

 

X

 

X

 

X

Aurora is trying to get her fussy baby to sleep, rocking him in her arms as she walks around the house. Phillip is at work and wouldn’t be home until late. She sighs sadly as little Phillip cries and cries. 

“It’s okay, Phillip.” She says softly, bouncing him up and down. “Mama’s got you.” 

But the baby doesn’t settle down.

She has done everything for him.

Fed him, burped him, changed him, sang to him to try and get him to sleep.

But her fussy baby was not having any of it. 

Little Phillip simply wanted to cry. 

She wishes someone were here to give her tips, missing her mother dearly. 

Just as she’s about to cry herself, feeling overwhelmed, someone is knocking on her front door. 

And suddenly, little Phillip is no longer crying. He’s simply looking up at his mother. 

Aurora walks over to the front door and opens it to see Hook standing on her front porch. “Killian,” she smiles, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” She asks. 

“I am a fool.” He tells her.

Aurora doesn’t understand.

“I should be taken to the gallows, hung for my crimes.” 

Little Phillip is giggling for some reason. 

Perhaps at his mother’s confused face. 

“Killian, I don’t understand,” Aurora says. 

The pirate is hiding something behind his back. “May I come in, Sweet ‘Rora?” He asks. 

Aurora quirks her brow, but decides to let him inside her house. He was acting very strange. “You may come in,” she tells him and watches as he walks in to her house, still hiding something from her. “What do you have behind your back?” She asks him. 

“Now that’s a surprise, Princess.” He tells her with a smirk. “A surprise for the little prince.” His eyes land on little Phillip who you could never tell had been crying for the last hour. Her child looks happier than he has looked all day. 

Aurora looks back up to Killian and waits for him to reveal what he has brought over. 

“A late Christmas gift.” He says with a warm smile before revealing the little puppet on his good hand. 

Aurora grins upon seeing the pirate puppet and she can’t help herself, she’s laughing now. The thing looks very different from Killian. 

“Is that what other pirates looks like?” She asks as her sons reaches for the puppet on Hooks hand. 

“Yes,” Hook says with a smirk. “I am the only handsome pirate to live.”

Aurora laughs. 

Hook gives little Phillip the puppet and smiles as the baby instantly puts it in his mouth, sucking on the hat of the pirate. 

“Killian, this is very sweet of you.” She tells him as she gazes down at her happy child. “I am very thankful.” She says honestly as she looks up at the pirate. 

They sit and talk for a while, Aurora makes Hook a cup of tea as little Phillip plays with his puppet. She tells him about her Christmas, the get together at Snow and David’s. And Hook can’t help but notice how her husband never comes up in conversation. 

“What are your plans for New Years Eve?” She asks, all of these holidays foreign to her. She wonders if he’ll celebrate with the rest of the town. 

“Neal invited me to some gathering,” He tells her. 

She smiles, excited at the prospect of him being there so she’s not so alone. Even in a room full of people she still felt so misplaced. Her husband fit in to this new world perfectly, Aurora was still struggling. 

“You should go.” Aurora tells him. “Phillip and I are attending.” 

He gives her a soft smile and she can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking. 

“I’m told we all drink fine wine and countdown the minutes until the clock strikes twelve.” She says, hoping that will make him want to come.

“I do enjoy fine wine.” He gives her a toothy grin. 

Aurora smiles. “Well,” she says. “I hope you do decide to come.” 

Hook nods his head. “For you, sweet ‘Rora, I will come.” He says causing her to smile. 

He looks outside and see’s how dark it is getting. “I should get going,” He tells her, standing up. Aurora does the same, following him to the door.

“Thank you for little Phillips present, Killian.” She looks behind her to see her son hugging the puppet, asleep on the floor. “He adores it.”

Hook smiles at her and she feels so warm inside she fears she might burst in to flames. 

“I’ll see you on New Years, Aurora.” He tells her. 

Aurora watches as he walks down her porch. “Killian,” she calls out, following him down the stairs. “I have a class with little Phillip tomorrow,” She tells him as he turns around to face her. ”-but perhaps after it we can go to Granny’s for lunch?” 

Hook smiles. “Give me a time and I’ll be there.”

“11:30.” 

“I’ll be there, princess.” He promises. 

He leaves and Aurora is left standing on her porch, watching him walk down the street. 

She never would have thought she’d enjoy the company of a pirate so much.

Especially one that had stolen her heart.

And it seems, though she doesn't realize it yet, he has done it again.


	8. A Wonderful Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn the pirate.
> 
> She just can’t shake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously. Because AU is always better.

Hook starts to notice little things about Aurora.

Her sky blue eyes, doe like, but strong enough to bring a man to his knees. They shined when she spoke and Hook began to feel unworthy of her gaze. 

He caught himself staring at her lips a lot. Her pink lips, how they curve in to a smile whenever she spoke. He thinks they’re probably as soft as a rose petal. 

He very much wanted to feel her lips on his. 

Hook notices that the pretty little princesses pale cheeks flush red whenever she catches him looking at her for too long. 

He wonders what she sees when she looks at him.

(A pirate)

Henry comes running up to where they sit at the diner, says hello to Aurora and looks to Hook, asks him if he can take a picture of the him and Aurora.

Hook may be new to this world but he was not a simpleton. He understands Henrys instructions on how to take the picture. But he’s wearing his bloody hook today and has trouble holding the damn camera. 

He fiddles with the camera, trying to hold it properly and when Henry offers to take the picture himself (he calls it a selfie) Hook grows angry and curses. “I can take the bloody picture!” He hisses. 

“Killian,” Aurora says in a warning tone. 

“-Ah-ha!” Hook says when he is able to hold the camera steady on his hook. He looks to Aurora and Henry.“There…now…pose.” 

Aurora and the young boy giggle, smiling at the camera. 

Hook presses down on the button, there’s a flash, and suddenly their image is frozen on the camera. 

He looks at the picture, smiles as his eyes gaze upon the pretty little princess and decides he’d like to have a picture of Aurora. 

“Can I see it?” Henry asks, his hand reaching out for the camera. Hook hands him the device and watches as Henry looks at the picture. He wonders if he did a good enough job and then thinks to himself, ‘why do I care?’ 

“What’s the picture for?” Aurora asks Henry. 

The young boys face lights up and he begins to explain how he’s taking pictures with every one of his favorite fairytale characters, making some sort of book with all the pictures in it. He tells Aurora and she smiles at Henry and then looks to Hook.

Hook sees something in her eyes that he can’t exactly read until she is taking the camera out of Henrys hand and ushering the young boy next to Hook. 

“Surely you’ve heard the great tale of Captain Hook.” She says.

Hook gives her a stern look, “Nobody wants a picture with me.” He moves away from Henry. 

But Aurora grabs him by the arm and stops him from leaving Henrys side, moving him back to where he had been standing moments earlier. He glares. “Smile.” She tells them both. 

Hook can tell Henry is unsure what to do. It’s clear he doesn’t want to take a picture with the pirate. Hook has never been kind to the boy. He sighs. “Better do as Her Majesty commands.” He tells Henry. “Or she’ll cut off our heads.” Hook jokes causing Henry to smile. 

Aurora beams as she takes the picture, she looks at it and is happy with how it turned out, and hands it back to Henry. 

“Very handsome,” she tells Henry.

“Well now, Princess, I’m not one to blush openly-” Hook goes on with a smirk and Aurora shakes her head.

“I was talking about Henry.” She tells the pirate. 

“Sure you were, darling.” 

Hook gives her a toothy grin when he notices the red creep up on her cheeks. 

Henry leaves them and they sit back down at the table.

Little Phillip isn’t with Aurora today. When she first showed up to the diner without little Phillip, Hook had asked her where the little prince was. She explained that her husband’s father and mother had asked to watch her son. 

And as much as she loves spending every minute with her son, she could use the break. 

He watches as Aurora waves goodbye to Henry as he leaves the diner.

“Why are you so friendly with Swans child?” He asks, curiosity getting the best of him. 

She looks at him for a long while before she finally speaks. “The curse I was put under,” she says. “-I wasn’t simply asleep while under the curse. I was awake.” Aurora confesses. “In a different world filled with nothing but fire and pain.” 

Hook makes a face. 

He never knew that. 

Cora had told Hook that there was a princess under a curse where they were, but nothing much else.

(And he had never asked.)

“Now when I sleep, I am often sent back to that world. A lingering effect of the curse, I suppose.” She explains. Hook listens carefully. “Henry was placed under a sleeping curse as well. Sometimes if I try hard enough, I can find him.” 

Hook knows why she does this, knows why she puts herself back in to the world of fire and pain. It’s for Henry. So he doesn’t have to endure the world alone. 

She so kind and caring and Hook is completely unworthy of her time. And yet she sits here with him, treats him as she would any other person. She’s wonderful, and Hook is mesmerized by her. 

“You’re brave.” He tells her. 

No one has ever called her brave before.

Not even her husband.

Aurora smiles softly at Hook. “You’re kind, Killian.” She tells him, reaching across the table and taking his good hand in hers. 

He likes the feeling of her skin touching his own. 

“And a wonderful friend.” 

Friend

Hook suddenly hates the word. 

He pulls his hand away from Aurora and she gives him a confused look. “Well princess, this has been lovely.” He tells her as he stands. Hook throws the last of his money on the table.

“-Killian,” Aurora says softly, not understanding why he was leaving. “You’ve hardly had anything to eat. Sit,” she tells him. Hook shakes his head. 

“Not that hungry, love.” 

“Well at least have Granny box it up so you can enjoy it later,”

Hook cuts her off. “-I’ll see you around town, princess.” He says before leaving the table

Aurora doesn’t understand, she’s left confused and embarrassed. Has she said something wrong? Something to offend Killian? They were having such a wonderful time.

Aurora feels something in the pit of her stomach, an ache that she can’t quite describe. 

She wants to get up and follow the pirate, ask him what she had done to make him leave so abruptly. 

But the phone in her purse starts ringing.

She’s sure it’s Snow calling her asking again if she was coming to the town’s party for New Years Eve and if she and Phillip have found a ride to the party. 

And she was right. 

It was Snow asking Aurora her plans for the gathering.

As they talk, finalizing the details of the night, Aurora wonders if Killian will be there. 

Damn the pirate.

She just can’t shake him.


	9. And A Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian Jones, the notorious Captain Hook, is an absolute ass. 
> 
> He knows this. 
> 
> Hell, anyone who has ever come across him knows it as well. 
> 
> But Hook can’t stand the thought that his pretty little princess thinks this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously. Because AU is always better.

Killian Jones, the notorious Captain Hook, is an absolute ass. 

He knows this. 

Hell, anyone who has ever come across him knows it as well. 

But Hook can’t stand the thought that his pretty little princess thinks this too. 

He hasn’t talked to her for days, staying in the apartment he shares with Neal unless it was completely necessary for him to leave. 

Once while he’s in town he sees Aurora across the street.

He turns and leaves before she can see him.

(Like a coward)

He sighs, getting up from his bed.

It’s New Years Eve and he supposes he ought to be getting ready for the gathering everyone in the town is attending tonight.

Perhaps he should stay home.

(Coward)

He looks at the clock on his bed side. 

It’s 3 in the afternoon. He’s been sulking in his bed for most of the day, pretending to be asleep so Neal won’t bother him. 

But he hears the front door shut and knows Neal must be heading over to Swans to pick her and Henry up to help set up with the Charmings. 

He gets up and walks out of the room. There’s a piece of paper with Neal’s handwriting scribbled on it.

_‘I’ll be back around seven to pick you up. Yes, you’re going tonight and you’re going to apologize to Aurora for being a complete ass.’_ Neal writes.

Hook groans, crumpling up the piece of paper and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He knows he has to apologize to Aurora for the way he acted.

He’s just scared she won’t forgive him for his behavior.

_She’s forgiven you for a lot more,_ he thinks.

xXx

Aurora is lonely in a room full of people. 

She still feels like an outsider here in this new world. Not used to the traditions, normal behavior. She thinks she starts to get the hang of things and then someone gets her a devil box they call a ‘DVD’ player. 

She wishes she had someone who was just as lost as her. 

Phillip is used to the world, adapting quickly in to their new lifestyle. 

He wakes up every morning and goes to work at 8 AM then comes home late in the evening around 7:30 PM. 

But during the day she’s alone.

She wishes she had friends.

(She has friends, many of them – she just wishes they understood her better.)

Killian understands her.

But she hasn’t seen him in days, not since he left her in the diner.

She was still having trouble trying to understand what she had done to upset him. 

“Aurora,” someone says, grabbing her attention.

She’s helping set up for the gathering tonight. Little Phillip will be spending the night at Phillips mother and fathers so she and Phillip can celebrate the New Year together.

“You look a thousand miles away,” Snow says causing Aurora to force herself to smile. “Are you OK?” She asks. 

Aurora keeps on smiling, pretending that everything is okay. “Still adapting.” She says as she hands Snow a box full of…CDs? That’s what Snow calls them. 

Snow frowns, knowing Aurora was not being honest. 

She knew what was bothering the princess. 

An ass of a pirate.

Aurora had told Snow what had happened, not understanding what she did wrong. 

Snow didn’t say anything, though she knew why Hook was upset. Aurora had called him her friend. And it was clear that Hook saw Aurora as more than a friend. 

“Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you?” Snow asks. 

“I suppose I’m a little homesick.” Aurora admits, because that is half of what’s bothering her. She misses her Kingdom, the Sands, she even misses the purple dress. She misses her garden room the most. 

She has a small garden in her backyard but the small thing will never compare to the garden room she had in her palace. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Snow says with a reassuring smile. “This is your home now.” 

Aurora nods her head, forcing herself to smile. No, she thinks, this isn’t her home.

xXx

The gathering is large, and Hook feels like a fool for coming. The only reason he’s here is so he can apologize to Aurora. No other reason. He’s not here to celebrate the beginning of a new year, not here to socialize with the townsfolk. 

He’s here for Aurora.

And then he spots her. 

So absolutely stunning, standing in the middle of the room with her husband’s arm around her waist. She’s smiling, but it looks forced. 

He realizes that he is completely underdressed. 

Jeans, a black shirt, and the leather jacket Aurora gave him. 

Everyone else in the room is dressed to impress.

(He heard that phrase on a TV show)

Aurora’s hair is pulled back from her face, making her beautiful blue eyes look even bigger. But Hook notices that they aren’t shining as brightly as they normally shined. 

She wears a dress that falls to her knees, a shade of dark purple.

He wonders if that’s Aurora’s favorite color. 

He watches her for a while, noticing that she’s looking around the room at all the people. 

As if she was searching for someone in particular. 

His stomach gets warm at the thought that she might be looking for him.

_(You’re a fool. Why would she be looking for you?)_

He sighs and goes to the table where all the alcohol is and pours a drink.

He really does not want to be here. 

A hand is placed on his shoulder as he fills up his drink, a hand cupping the fabric. “Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Jefferson says. Hook turns to face him and brings the cup of rum to his lips.

He swallows the poison. “I’ve come to steal everyone’s jewels.” He smirks. 

Jefferson laughs. “Old habits die hard, I suppose.” Jefferson says. 

Hook and Jefferson proceed to drink until their heads are spinning.

xXx

“Who are you going to kiss at midnight?” Jefferson asks as they lean against a wall for support. They have both drank too much. 

“What?” Hook doesn’t understand the question. 

“-It’s tradition at midnight to kiss someone, a loved one, a friend-”

“-Are you asking me to kiss you, mate?” Hook jokes causing Jefferson to laugh. 

“I’m just saying, it’s a couple minutes until midnight. You better find someone to kiss.” 

Hook spots Aurora standing by herself, her husband across the room talking with Snow and David. 

He knows who he’d like to kiss at midnight. 

Hook gives Jefferson his cup and starts making his way across the room where Aurora was standing by herself. 

Suddenly he’s standing in front of Aurora. “I need to talk to you.” He says and she’s giving him a look, not wanting to hear it. He sighs. “Please, ‘Rora, just let me explain.” He pleads.

Aurora sighs and nods her head, allowing him to speak.

He looks around the room and shakes his head. “Not here,” Hook says. “Follow me.” 

“-Killian,” Aurora is saying when his fingers lace with hers and he’s pulling her through the doors and out of the large room in to the hall. 

“-10, 9, 8,” 

“I’m sorry,” Hook breathes out. 

“-7, 6, 5,”

“I’m sorry for the way I acted, I was a coward.”  
“4, 3, 2, 1” 

“But I’m not sorry for what I’m about to do,” 

He moves forward and presses his lips to hers; fully expecting her to push him away, give him a quick shove to the chest to get him off her. 

But she doesn’t.

(HAPPY NEW YEAR!) 

Aurora has no idea what she’s doing. 

She standing there, kissing a man who isn’t her husband. 

Who kisses her much more roughly than her husband ever would. Who is nipping at her lower lip, whose tongue is sliding in her mouth, whose fingers are dragging through her neatly done hair. 

And she’s kissing him back. 

(Why are you kissing him? You’re a married woman!)

But she is, and she can’t stop. 

Her hands are balled in to fists at her side, her body urging her to strike him. 

But she doesn’t. 

She continues to kiss him back until he pulls away from her, leaving her breathless. 

Her wide eyes look in to his, still shocked by what he has just done – what SHE has just done.

“I’m not a wonderful friend, my Sweet ‘Rora,” he says, inches from her face, his thumb touching her bottom lip. “I’m a horrid man who pillages and takes what he wants. And I want you, princess. More than I’ve ever wanted something in my entire life. But I will wait until you come to me.” He tells her. “I will only steal this one kiss from you.”

Aurora can feel her heart racing, her chest heaving up and down as Killians thumb leaves her lower lip. 

“Happy New Year, ‘Highness.” He smirks before leaving her alone in the hall. 

Her fingers move to her lips, where his mouth had been moments earlier. 

“-Aurora,” she hears her name being called by her husband. 

She smoothes down her hair and tries to compose herself as she walks out of the hall and in to the large room where everyone was celebrating and kissing. “Phillip,” she calls out when she sees him. Her voice small. 

“There you are,” Phillip says when he spots her walking over to him. “I wanted to be the first person to kiss you this year.” He grins and Aurora feels incredibly guilty. She nods her head and he gives her a quick but sweet peck on the mouth. “Happy New Year, wife.” 

She nods her head, a forced smile. “Happy New Year, husband.” She says.

Aurora looks across the room and sees Killian staring at her with a smirk.

_I will never kiss that man again,_ she swears to herself. 

But she knows in her heart that no matter how many times she swears it, it isn’t true. Because as she’s looking across the room at him, her cheeks flush and the only thing she wants to do is leap in to his arms and kiss him again.

Damn the pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of 'I Held Your Heart In My Hand' but don't worry darlings, there will be a sequel. So be on the look out for it soon! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, each single one made my day whenever I read them :)


End file.
